Where Do We Go From Here
by captaingalactic
Summary: Rachel and Quinn hit a few bumps along the road while on a final vacation with the Glee Club. Faberry. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Is everyone ready? I have a detailed itinerary of who is sitting which car, where we may stop for bathroom breaks and approximately how long it should take us to get to each rest stop. If you'd all just gather around, I can bring the PowerPoint up on my-"

"Berry, shut up."

"Santana, I find it extremely offensive that you care so little about-"

"Berry. I said shut up."

Rachel stormed away and stood beside Finn, who grinned and put his arm around the small girl.

The Glee Club were standing in Rachel Berry's front yard, preparing to depart for the lengthy journey to California where Santana's family beach house resided. The seniors were due to depart for college in less than a month and the group had decided to take a two week vacation together before the older members had to leave Ohio to settle in.

"Don't worry Rach, I'll listen to all your crazy plans when we're in the car. Oh! Can we stop at Taco Bell?"

"First of all Finn, I deeply resent you referring to my extensive planning as crazy. I am simply trying to ensure that we reach our destination as efficiently as possible."

"It is a little crazy," Sam joked. The group nodded in agreement.

Rachel huffed. "I am going to choose to ignore that comment, Sam Evans. My vocal chords do not need to be strained with the task of explaining the importance of itinerary. Continuing on, I won't be travelling with you today Finn. You will be with Mike, Tina, Artie, Sam, Rory and Sugar in Artie's family's mini-van. Noah will be with Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine in Noah's pickup truck. That should give us plenty of room for our bags and necessities. The matter of that sorry excuse for food is up to Sam. He will be driving you."

"Wait, what?" Puck argued, "No way am I driving those three, Jew-princess. I will not listen to Kurt's Lady Gaga playlist on repeat. That's freakin' ridiculous."

"Apologies, Noah. I had a request from Tina that you travel separately after you tried to touch her breast last week in Santana's pool."

"Whatever. She loved it. Ladies always fall for my nipple ring, I'm a rock star. Fine. But there won't be any Lady G. That shit stays at home. And Mercedes, you best be ready for the Puckasaurus."

Kurt whined in protest. Mercedes grimaced and tucked herself underneath Sam's arm.

"Awesome Rach," Finn grinned lopsidedly. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "But then where are you gonna sit? The roof is kinda dangerous."

Rachel sighed and patted the boy patiently on the shoulder. "Finn," she spoke, "I will be riding with Santana, Brittany and Quinn."

"Oh hell no, you won't," Santana protested, "I cannot listen to you lecture us incessantly about breathing techniques. You're annoying. And you can't share the driving with Quinn and me. I wants to get my sweet lady kisses on with Britt-Britt."

Rachel looked downcast as she stared at her feet. She lifted her head again and spoke.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to get better acquainted as friends. We'll all be in New York together in a couple of months. I just thought we could help each other out."

Brittany frowned and looked at Santana. "San, be nice. Rachel is awesome. She's so small, like a duck. And besides, she'll take up the least room. More room for Lord Tubbs."

Santana sighed as she looked between a pouting Brittany and a visibly upset Rachel. She threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine Berry. But no lectures. I can breathe just fine."

Rachel looked up and gave a small smile of thanks to Brittany. She glanced at Quinn, who was staring intently at the book in her hands. The blonde girl glanced up quickly, meeting Rachel's eyes with a smile before looking back down.

"It's settled then. Let's get going!" Rachel exclaimed enthusiastically.

The club scrambled away to choose optimal seats in their respective vehicles, while Finn and Puck lifted Artie and his chair into the van.

Quinn opened the door to get in the front seat of Santana's car but was stopped by the Latina.

"What do you think you're doing, pixie dust? Britt sits there. If I have to drive the dwarf, I at least get to assign seats and you're in the back."

Quinn sighed and picked up her bag before shoving it behind Brittany's respected place.

"Don't look so wounded, Q. I'm doing you a favour."

Quinn was taken aback. A series of emotions flashed across her face. Santana was initially amused, but as she watched Quinn struggle she quickly became confused. What was the blonde girl thinking? Quinn finally settled and looked back at the Latina, her face composed and serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Santana."

Santana began to question Quinn's oddity, but was cut off by a quick peck from Brittany as the dancer settled into the car. Rachel climbed into the back seat, followed by the former head Cheerio, who quickly glanced sideways at the small girl before staring intently down at her lap. Santana reversed the car and set off behind Puck's truck and Artie's van, looking at the blonde in the rear view mirror with a smirk.

"Quinn," Rachel spoke softly, "Is there something wrong?"

Quinn looked up once again, taking in Rachel's worried expression. Quinn's heart soared at the thought of Rachel's concern. "Uh, n-no Rach. All is good. Just practicing for when we have to act like B's hand isn't in Santana's panties."

Santana looked through the rear view mirror at Quinn amusedly. "It turns you on, blondie. I've seen you sneak a peek."

Quinn stared at Santana, mouth agape. "San!" she exclaimed, at a clear loss for words.

Santana smirked. "Knew it. Told ya, B."

Brittany laughed before turning her face completely serious. "I know, San. Quinn's a good kisser. She definitely likes girls. Could we invite her for sweet lady kisses one night?"

"Sure, B," Santana laughed, "Q would LOVE that."

Quinn buried her face in the seat in front of her, groaning in frustration and embarrassment. She chanced a look at Rachel, who was staring at her with a mixture of pure amusement and surprise. The singer spoke up.

"Setting Quinn's humiliating outing aside, I have prepared a playlist for this occasion. Brittany, would you mind passing me the cable to plug my iPod in?"

"Berry, I told you that this is a Streisand-free zone. That iPod stays at home, or you do."

"Contrary to popular belief, Santana, I do have musical tastes outside of Broadway classics and the widely acclaimed greats such as Barbra and Céline. Just pass me the cable."

Brittany handed it to Rachel, who plugged it into her iPod and pressed play. Passion Pit's 'On My Way' blasted from the speakers, filling the car.

"I love this," Brittany exclaimed with a huge smile, "It sounds like candy!"

The other girls laughed. Santana squeezed Brittany's knee gently before finding her hand and holding it.

Rachel smiled contently and glanced over at Quinn, who was gazing out the window as they drove through Lima. She watched the blonde girl for a few minutes as an unfamiliar sensation built up inside her stomach. She couldn't quite place what it was, whether it was residing anxiety brought on by fear, a longing to be accepted by the former Cheerio or something else entirely unknown. Unknown feelings could be dangerous. Instead of dwelling on those feelings, she forced them down and looked away, struggling to regain her composure. As Rachel looked towards her window, Quinn glanced over with a look of longing, taking in the brunette's concentrated stance. The blonde sighed.

'This is going to be a long ride,' she thought.

'_I caught you dancing quietly,_  
_It felt like being somebody else._  
_Oh my friend, it seems like,_  
_Our love is too lovely for everyone else,_  
_I'm on my way, I'm on my way.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so stoked with the response to chapter one. I wanted to get a new chapter up as fast as possible for you guys. I can't promise they'll always be as fast but I will make sure they are at ****least**** once a week.**

**I'm not huge on Author's Notes, so I won't post them super often, but when I do they'll likely be at the end of the chapter. This chapter is for my younger sister Kady, who meticulously reads, edits and gives me advice on every chapter of this story I write. Enjoy!**

"Finn, hurry up. This is the fifth time we've stopped for food since we left Ohio," Tina moaned.

Finn grinned sheepishly as he finished off his burger. He burped loudly and was met with a hi five from Puck.

"Gross," Santana said in disgust, "Last stop, Lurch. We need to make ground before we stop to switch drivers again. It's already eight pm."

The group had already been driving for six hours and had two more to go before the switch designated by Rachel's extensive timetable. Blaine had taken over for Puck much to the mohawked boy's dismay. Puck had been cordoned to the back seat in order to let Kurt sit next to his boyfriend and was unfortunately out of radio control. Finn, meanwhile, had swapped with Sam and unfortunately made unscheduled stops at what seemed to be every third fast food restaurant he saw.

The kids left the restaurant and made their way back to their respective vehicles. Rachel and the other girls walked back to Santana's car and Quinn settled back into the driver's seat. She started the car as the girls fastened their seatbelts and hummed along quietly to the music. Dean Martin's voice softly filled the small space, crooning 'Dream a Little Dream of Me'.

Rachel smiled and looked out the passenger window, clearly in contemplation. Quinn looked back towards the road, lost in thought about the girl next to her. An impatient Santana, who was eager to share the back with her girlfriend, had commanded Rachel into the front seat. The pair was oblivious to anything around them, already lost in each other's mouths.

"I love this song," Rachel spoke after a short amount of time. "It's so pretty. Do you remember when Artie sung it?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, glancing quickly over at the small brunette, "It doesn't seem as long ago as it was."

"I can't believe how fast the past two years have gone. It feels like only last week that we were sophomores. I can't believe we're all leaving soon."

"It doesn't seem like last week for me," Quinn chuckled. "You try carrying around Puckerman's baby for nine months." Quinn quietened, likely thinking about the baby she gave up for adoption a year ago. Shelby had come back with Beth for some of senior year but had abruptly departed after the Troubletones' loss without a word to anyone.

"I haven't heard from her if you're wondering," Rachel said gently, sensing the cheerleader was thinking about her birth mother, "But for what it's worth, it was wrong of her to leave without giving you a chance to say goodbye. I sent her a few text messages, telling her how disappointed I was that she did that, but I never got a reply."

"You did that for me?" Quinn asked in disbelief. She knew the brunette cared about her feelings; she had made that clear when Quinn was pregnant with Beth. It was beyond her expectations that Rachel would side with her over her birth mother however. The small girl nodded with a soft smile, making brief eye contact with Quinn before turning back towards the passenger window.

The girls were silent, but instead of it being uncomfortable, it became content. Quinn chanced a quick look at Rachel, losing herself in thoughts of the singer. She had been surprised by the brunette's statements more than once since they were standing in Rachel's yard a couple of days ago. Did she mean what she said to Santana? Did she really want to become closer when they left for college? Quinn wondered if Rachel was going to stay with Finn when she left. She had heard that Finn hadn't made it into the Actor's Studio he applied for and was planning to stay in Lima thus far. She spoke before she could think too much further.

"Rachel?" The small girl looked at Quinn expectantly. "I know we've only just become friends and this might be a little strange to ask. Are you planning on staying with Finn when you leave Ohio?"

Rachel contemplated silently for a moment before speaking. "I think I would like to try," Rachel answered softly, looking at her hands in front of her. "I love him. I know that long distance is hard and unlikely, but he is such a big part of my life. The thought of letting go of security like that is so difficult, especially in a new city."

Quinn bit her lip in discontent, the small bubble of hope arising in the pit of her stomach popped with a burst. "Oh. I'm happy for you then, I guess. Hope it works out."

Rachel furrowed her brow at the slight displeasure in Quinn's voice. "Quinn, is there a problem?"

"Yeah," Quinn whispered, not audible enough for Rachel to hear. An uncomfortable tension passed through the car. The brunette shook her head clear, trying to understand Quinn's sudden mood and the two girls sat in silence again as Quinn drove the road. There was little to see at this point except for the van in front of them; the sky had darkened and the scenery was sparse.

After a while, Rachel decided to change the subject in an attempt to clear the atmosphere. She didn't know what had caused Quinn's abrupt attitude but was desperate not to ruin the progress the two girls had made in their friendship. She spoke up tentatively.

"What do you see when you think of your future?"

Quinn seemed lost for words for a minute or two as she mulled the question over. It looked to the diva as if the blonde was considering the best way to word her answer, but Rachel was unsure if she was overthinking things. Quinn finally voiced her thoughts and Rachel listened intently, extremely interested in what the cheerleader was going to say.

"I guess I'd like to see my future going good, obviously," Quinn began. "Surrounded by people that I love. A stable career, happy existence. All those clichés."

"Do elaborate," Rachel teased. Quinn grinned.

"I can't help picturing that one person. The person who lights up my day every time I see them. Someone I would drop all my dreams for." Quinn hesitated before speaking her next words softly. "I'd like to say I can't wait to meet them, but sometimes it feels as if I already have."

Rachel was surprised at how open Quinn was. She had always known Quinn was sure her future happiness relied on a relationship but Quinn's description of her future spouse was beautiful. The diva felt like a close friendship was forming and she loved it.

"Well Quinn, you're lovely. It's inevitable that you'll find that person," Rachel concluded, not noticing the faint blush creeping up Quinn's cheeks. "I will say however that if the person you just described is as great as you seem to think they are, I would expect to meet them one day."

"Why Berry, so you can steal them from me?" Quinn joked. A smile played at her lips as she watched Rachel's pouty 'I can't believe you just said that' face break into a grin. Rachel was unable to contain it anymore and laughed alongside her friend. She pondered whether life could get any better than it was feeling right now.

After nearly an hour of playful banter between the two girls, Quinn let out a yawn. She looked in the rear view mirror at the girls in the back. They were spread across the seats, arms around each other in a deep sleep.

"I can drive the next shift if you want," Rachel spoke up. "They look so peaceful; we shouldn't wake them. Santana almost looks...placid."

Quinn raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You can drive? I wasn't aware you could see over the steering wheel."

"Oh, you're just hilarious," Rachel retorted sarcastically. "Yes, I can drive." Quinn went to make a remark but was interrupted by the small brunette. "And before your next attempt at wit inevitably comes, the answer is no. I do not need a booster seat."

Quinn lost it. She doubled herself over the steering wheel, trying desperately to contain herself and keep her eyes on the road at the same time.

Rachel watched Quinn laugh for a long time, a small smile gracing her features at the sight of the girl. There was no denying that Quinn Fabray was a sight to behold. She was breathtaking. How Rachel was lucky enough to have finally started a friendship with a girl as perfect as Quinn was still lost on her. Rachel's stomach turned nervously and her hands shook, itching to touch Quinn's face. Friends could do that, right? Before she could stop herself, she reached over and stroked the blonde girl's cheek softly.

Quinn immediately stopped laughing and instead stared determinedly towards the road in front of them, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Rachel too stated toward the road, shocked at her own action. Awkwardness consumed the car and the girls sat in silence once more for a few minutes.

"So uh..driving," Quinn started, desperate to rid the air of tension, "Y-you can drive. But you walk to school every day?"

"Quinn," Rachel said pointedly, looking at the girl as if the answer was obvious. "We all need to do our part to reduce our carbon footprint. Global warming is an issue that must be addressed. For instance..."

Quinn lost herself in thought as Rachel continued on her endless tirade. She was inevitably confused about what had just taken place. Why did Rachel do that? She could still feel the warmth of a thumb brushing along her cheekbone. She fought the urge to reach up and ghost her fingers over where Rachel's had been.

Rachel trailed off with a sigh of relief, sensing that Quinn was no longer listening to her. It was clear that the blonde girl was perplexed about Rachel's actions. Rachel herself was perplexed. She couldn't describe why she needed to reach over and touch Quinn. Rachel thought of Finn. His skin was rough and coarse, not like Quinn's. Quinn's skin had felt so soft. The girl was undeniably beautiful, but Rachel pitted her actions down to momentary confusion. She had never had a girl friend- no, a friend who was a girl- and she was lost in the feeling of finally having one. Rachel sneaked a glance at the blonde, who was concentrating intently on the road in front of them. She closed her eyes, desperate to forget how nice it was to be so near Quinn Fabray.

The car was once again quiet as the two girls lost themselves in their own minds. Music continued to drift out the speakers softly, Rachel's playlist still going.

_'Something in the way she knows,_  
_And all I have to do is think of her. _  
_Something in the things she shows me,_  
_I don't want to leave her now.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU KNOW THAT I WANT YOU. AND YOU KNOW THAT I NEED YOU. I WANT IT BAD, YOUR BAD ROMANCE."

Puck inwardly groaned as he stuck his fingers in his ears. Kurt and Mercedes had been yelling the lyrics to every Lady Gaga song on the face of the earth for the last hour, despite Puck's warning at the start of the trip. The mohawked boy had been begging for the past hour for Blaine to stop the music but had only been greeted with a sympathetic smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

Puck and Blaine were sitting in the back seat of Puck's truck, ultimately making the situation a thousand times worse. Kurt had taken over the task of driving on the last stop and had been in control of the radio ever since. Puck had sent at least five texts to Rachel in hopes of persuading her to make amendments to her schedule that would allow Puck to resume driving but had received a lengthy, disappointing text in return.

'It's Quinn, Rachel is driving. Anyway, she says that making an unscheduled pit stop would (her words, not mine) reduce productivity by at least 18% and put us at a 4.5 minute delay in arriving at our designated destination. She is also concerned that Finn would only be encouraged to eat more and the last thing we need as a team is an unsymmetrical stage presence, should he put on weight. She wishes you luck and says that perhaps you'll learn something from Lady Gaga's thrilling theatricality. Sorry Puck.'

Puck let out a moan of discontent as he banged his head against the window a few times. Rachel was going to pay for this, and as soon as he was back in control of the vehicle, that iPod was going out the window.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with…T."

"Taco Bell?" Finn asked hopefully, his face lighting up a little.

Tina eyed the boy with a look of disgust. "No, Finn. I don't even know how one person can eat so much. Any more guesses?"

"Tree," Mike said, looking contempt with boredom.

"Right, how did you guess?" Tina questioned her boyfriend, with a celebratory kiss on the cheek.

"Because there's nothing else to look at. This blows and I'm bored."

The other teenagers nodded in agreement.

"At least we only have like, twelve more hours to go," Sam said as he drove behind Santana's car. The group had been driving for what seemed like an extraordinary amount of time and were bored to the point of restlessness. They had gotten out of the car for a while about an hour ago at a park, but it hadn't been enough to satiate the group's need to be out of such a confined space. They had all just agreed it was best to drive until their next drivers' swap in order to get to their destination sooner.

"At least you're not stuck in Puck's car," Mike spoke up again, "He's been texting me for the past half an hour begging to swap places. Kurt and Mercedes have a Gaga marathon going and won't shut up."

The teenagers laughed at the thought of Puck being stuck in a car full of divas. It could always be much worse.

"Hey look, a McDonalds!" Finn stated, pointing at the restaurant excitedly.

With that, the other passengers in the car groaned again. Mike texted Puck back, smiling deviously.

Puck hi-fived Mike from across the centre console as he drove Artie's minivan. "Dude, sweet plan. Thanks for getting me out of that goddamn car. I don't even care that it's mine, I just couldn't handle any more freaking glitter music."

Sam laughed from the passenger seat. "You did us a favour too. Finn hasn't shut up about food since we left Ohio. I'm pretty sure he was eyeing up Sugar and considering eating her."

Sugar looked confused. Rory put an arm around her before speaking. "Finn Hudson may be an American Hero and my new best friend, but he ate all my potato salad. I'm glad to have him gone."

Mike had made a deal with Puck to convince Finn to swap places with him at the next stop in exchange for driving the rest of the way to Santana's beach house. Puck had happily obliged in desperation and Finn had naively been persuaded in the false pretence of free food. No doubt he was having a small tantrum now at the thought of spending the next ten hours with his show-tune loving stepbrother and his obnoxiously loud music.

In Santana's car however, things were painfully quiet. Brittany had nodded off again with her unusually large cat on her lap. Santana wasn't even sure how Brittany had managed to sneak the cat into the car and keep it hidden while they slept in the back, let alone how she'd manipulated the cat into actually willingly staying in the vehicle. She suspected it had something to do with the bowl of fondue-covered vegetables she found under the passenger seat, however she was still bewildered as to how the fat animal had fit under there too. Quinn and Rachel were both still awake in the back seat, but hadn't spoken much aside from the odd sentence here or there.

Santana could feel the thick tension still consuming the car. She was never really one to let a moment that she could make more awkward and uncomfortable for other people slide, so she spoke up.

"What the fuck is even going on back there? You both look like you have something lodged up your privates."

Rachel stammered as she struggled to find a retort she could throw at Santana. Quinn glanced over at Rachel and sensed she was struggling. She smiled, despite herself before turning her attention back to the driver and speaking.

"Santana, it's not our fault that you're so gay you can't help but imagine what could be up there. I've told you before, I don't like you like that."

Rachel giggled at Quinn's comeback. It was like music to the blonde. She couldn't help but look towards the small brunette, a look of infatuation gracing her features.

Santana glanced in the rear view mirror, poised to strike back at Quinn's comment, and instead caught the look being given to Rachel. She smirked before turning her attention back towards the road. "Hey Quinn, tapped that yet?"

"W-what?" Quinn stammered out, turning her face sharply towards Santana's smug looking figure. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, babymama. Your big, gay-"

"San, don't," Brittany spoke up sleepily, eyes still closed, "She'll tell us when she's ready."

Santana and Quinn both looked taken aback at the dancer's sudden save. Rachel simply looked confused, clearly unsure of what was going on.

"Wait, what's gay?" Rachel questioned, going ignored as Quinn spoke up.

"Britt...what are you talking about? I was joking," Santana spoke uncertainly.

Brittany ignored Santana's question and turned around to scrutinise Quinn's visibly shocked face. "It's okay, Q. I've known since we were like, six."

Quinn smiled in reply, hesitant but grateful to the dancer. Rachel however was still in a state of confusion and didn't appreciate being excluded from the conversation at hand.  
"I'm right here you know. I feel as if I am inclined to know what's going on."

"Shut it, hobbit," Santana replied, begrudgingly. She didn't like being interrupted when she was trying to get her own back and if she was entirely honest, she wasn't sure what Britt was talking about either. Brittany leaned over and placed a soothing hand on Santana's thigh, rubbing circles. Santana eased into the touch, noticeably calming down.

Rachel glanced down at her lap and sighed before looking out again. She was clearly missing something and didn't know what. She remembered that the three girls were close and probably had inside jokes and secrets. Rachel didn't have any of that and she longed for it so bad. As she lost herself in wishing she could be closer to the girls too, she started to nod off to sleep. Unbeknown to her, Quinn was watching her with a small smile. Rachel finally entered a deep sleep and began to snore softly.

At that, Quinn put her ear buds in and pressed play on her iPod. The music started to play and she looked over at the girl next to her once more. She laughed quietly to herself. Rachel would flip if she knew she snored. She wondered if Rachel would flip if she also knew Quinn was harbouring a small crush on her. She decided for the time being, it was best that she kept her feelings between her and Brittany. Quinn started to drift asleep also as the music soothed her and her thoughts became murkier.

"Rach," she mumbled quietly to herself before she dozed off. Quinn's accidental statement went unnoticed by everybody except Brittany who smiled to herself, watching the blonde girl with her ear buds in. She turned to face the front, grabbing Santana's hand and giving it a squeeze. Quinn dreamed to her own soundtrack as her iPod kept playing softly in her ears.

_'Night breezes, but I linger on dear,_  
_Still craving your kiss._  
_I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear,_  
_Just saying this._  
_Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you.'_

**A/N: I'm really sorry, I suck! University prioritises though. Thankfully, it's over for the trimester which means plenty of time to write for you lovely people :) Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome and so are any suggestions of what you'd like to see ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, I can't believe you broke my truck! And we're only like, four hours away! You suck."

Finn looked apologetically at Puck. "Sorry man...I was kind of just getting into the music and then I saw a Wendy's and I got hungry. I turned too fast and hit a pole."

The group groaned collectively. They were standing outside a repair shop, five minutes down the road from where Finn had unintentionally crashed. Puck's car had broken down as a result and the group were standing waiting for news on how long the repair would take.

"Good going, Tubby McNipples. Hairy-man over there says that he can't fix the truck until morning," Santana snarked, gesturing to the heavily bearded repair-guy, "We're stuck here until at least lunchtime tomorrow. We're going to have to find a place to sleep while we wait."

The teenagers once again made general noises of frustration and annoyance at the tall boy. Rachel frowned before speaking.

"While I am incredibly annoyed at my boyfriend and am equally frustrated at the unexpected addition to my meticulously planned itinerary for this trip, we are simply wasting more time standing around being mad. I must suggest that we find a place to stay. Quinn, Santana and I will go into the gas station across the road and ask for some recommendations."

The girls left and came back half an hour later. Santana shot another poisonous look at Finn.

"It so happens that Finn the lumberboy crashed the car in the only town to have fuck all room left this weekend. There's some sort of event on and it took us 20 minutes to find somewhere with enough space for all of us. It's a shitty dump."

Rachel looked at the Latina with a reprimanding look before addressing the group. "Nevertheless, we found a place. There were only four rooms left so we need to decide who is sleeping where. We'll sort out the arrangements when we get there. It's only down the road so Santana and Mike can drive the cars there. Puck and Finn, I suggest you get some of the bags we need out of the truck and we can carry them to the motel. Brittany, grab your cat. He's trying to eat Rory's leg. The rest can stay here until morning."

The group did as Rachel directed and in no time were standing in the car park of a motel. Santana and Quinn had gone to collect the room keys and the rest of the teenagers were arguing over who would sleep where.

"Got dibs on sleeping with Santana and Brittany," Puck smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey Rach, maybe we could have a room alone!" Finn stated excitedly.

"I don't care where any of you sleep, as long as I get a double with Blaine," Kurt said in a bored tone.

The group continued to bicker and argue. Rachel tried to speak over the top of them but went unnoticed by everyone except for Quinn and Santana, who had just arrived back. Santana sighed. She knew she was going to regret speaking up.

"SHUT UP." The group quietened and Santana continued. "Rachel is trying to talk. I expect she has some sort of clarity on this situation because you're all too stupid to work it out yourselves."

Rachel beamed at Santana's unexpected compliment. "As a matter of fact Santana, I do. I kept an emergency contingency plan in case this sort of thing happened. I have a sleeping plan detailed in my binder. Kurt and Blaine, you will be sharing a room with Mercedes and Sam."

Kurt hi-fived Mercedes before turning and giving his boyfriend a celebratory kiss on the cheek. They picked up their bags and went into the first room to unpack. Rachel continued.

"Mike and Tina, you will obviously be sharing a bed. Sugar and Rory will be sharing a room with you."

"Awesome. We can duet all night. Everyone knows I'm more talented than all of you," Sugar demanded. Tina smiled tentatively at Sugar in reply as they departed to claim beds.

The unholy trinity was left standing in the parking lot with Rachel, Puck, Artie and Finn. Finn grinned happily.

"Awesome Rach! That means we can sleep together and Puck can have Santana and Brittany," Finn said.

"Oh hell no," Santana interjected as Puck waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "There is no way Britts and I are sharing a room with Puckerman leering and asking for a threesome all night. I'm gonna sleep in a room with my girl and Puckerman leering and asking for a threesome all night. Besides, I'm pretty sure Miss Peroxide of Ohio would throw one down if she had to share with Stubbles. She probably had something else planned." At that remark, Quinn made a face.

"You know S, you should really stop putting words in my mouth."

Santana rolled her eyes, "So you _would_ like to get in with the Crip or are you having another go at Noah here?"

"That's not what I was saying." Quinn shot back.

"Well, maybe," Santana raised her voice at this, "you should say what's really on your mind Q. Go on, enlighten us all." Quinn's confusion over what her friend meant peaked at this. Was Santana really hinting at what Quinn thought she meant? Or was another one of her directionless rages? Luckily, just as Quinn was opening her mouth to counter-argue, the tiny diva spoke up.

"If you had all let me finish, you would have heard me tell Finn that we will not be sharing a bed tonight."

"Rach, what did I do?" Finn whined.

"I don't really need a repeat of what happened last time we shared a bed. After you ordered nearly the whole of Taco Bell?" Rachel countered. Everybody except Finn looked disgusted. "Therefore you can share a room with Artie and Puck. I will be sharing a room with the girls."

Finn stomped his foot in protest but left with Puck and Artie who were debating which movie to order tonight. The girls walked into their room and Santana and Brittany dove straight to claim the bigger bed. Quinn muttered something about 'self control' under her breath and Rachel looked on confusedly.

Rachel shook herself out of her daze. "Right, well lets get settled then go explore!"

QUINN'S POV

This would be painful if it weren't so wonderful.

I breathe in a sigh as I rethink over the afternoon that led me here. How coincidental is it that the one town with a gay pride convention on this weekend is the one we broke down in? God must be sitting up there playing some sort of ironic game with me because if I know Rachel Berry (and I do), there is no way we're going to be able to stay in when there's a chance to emerge ourselves in such a colourful culture. I'm going to have to watch myself particularly closely around her tonight. She's already suspicious.

Brittany sauntered towards me. "Hey Q. Looking forward to tonight?" She winked at me.

"I don't know, B. It's gonna be difficult," I sighed in a hushed voice. Santana was outside getting food from a vending machine, but Rachel was only in the bathroom and I didn't want her to hear.

"It's okay Quinn. Every princess story has a happy ending and tonight is the start of yours. Lets go get glittered!"

I smiled at the blonde dancer and turned around to change into my dress. Standing in the doorway to the bathroom watching Britt and I was Rachel. A wave of panic rushed over me as I examined her scrutinising look. She was clearly trying to work out what she had just heard.

Brittany glanced between us and chose that moment to interject. "Yay Rach, you look so pretty!"

I moved my eyes off her face and down her body. She really did look amazing. She was wearing a tight-fitting white dress that simultaneously made her look innocent and extremely sexy. Her makeup was smoky and dark and her hair was down, falling beautifully over her shoulder. She cleared her throat and I realised I had been staring at her with my jaw open. I moved my eyes back up to her face and she was smiling at me, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Quinn?" she joked, sticking out her tongue at me.

"Uh, no. Um. I'm uh. I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec."

I made towards the bathroom door thar Rachel was blocking but she made no move to leave. She simply turned sideways to let me pass through the impossibly small gap, an eyebrow still cocked as she watched a blush creep up my cheeks. I slid past her sideways, brushing against her in all the right places. Clearing my throat, I closed the bathroom door gingerly.

I placed my dress and makeup on the floor and leaned over the sink. What just happened? Is she intent on torturing me? Does she have any idea what that does to me? Taking deep breaths, I collected myself and stood up to look in the mirror. If that's the game she wants to play, I'll play twice as hard. Tonight is certainly going to be interesting.

**A/N: Chapter five is on the way! Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
